Musical Sex
by kdbug
Summary: A "Grim Prospects" side fic! Smutshot! Like musical chairs only better!


**Guys, guuuuuys! We finally hit 69! AHH! Ima kiss all of your faces! MUAH!**

**So yeah, here, have some smut.**

**I'm open to all critiques and comments, but keep in mind that this is pretty much my first time writing lemon. But seriously, if there's something you guys want improved, I can almost guarantee you that I'm going to edit this at one point anyway, so let me know and I'll touch it up.**

**Yes yes! Silly author will stop talking now so you can read your yum yums!**

**Enjoy!**

The door to the dark classroom creeps open, the small figure of Ciel Phantomhive slipping into its shadowed confines unnoticed.

Classes are just getting out, and students pour into the hallways as soon as the door clicks closed behind the teen. The music room is quiet, a peaceful contrast to the ruckus of the rest of the building, though it is strangely lacking Sebastian—thus making it impossible to quell Ciels anxieties. The teen moves to the farthest corner of the room, hiding himself from the door and the windows, and waits. Not even a single minute passes before the door opens, light from the bustling hallway spilling onto the tiled floor before being smothered out by the familiar shadow of the demon and the closing of the door.

"Lock it." the boy orders from his hiding place, hearing the shifting of keys in the door immediately after.

"Are you alright, young master?"

"Shut up. No-yes... I have no fucking clue." Ciel says, the bite leaving his tone as he speaks. The teen heaves a deep breath and lets his posture melt. The demon looks at the boy across the dark room with concern, making his way to his wards place of hiding. "I...I just want to get away from them—everyone. I want it to be just you and me, if only for a moment. Just long enough to calm my blood pressure."

"Lest your heart fails." Sebastian concludes, reaching the boy and brushing obscuring long bangs from ocean eyes. Ciel hums, turning into the gentle touch, eyelashes tickling the teachers palm. "Whatever is troubling you, I can assure you that I will take care of it the moment the request leaves your lips."

"I am aware, though until now I have always thought that sicking you on someone in the school would be overly cruel." The teen explains, eyes still closed and head still cradled in Sebastains large hand.

"You're so considerate." the demon says, his smile audible as he leans down and captures the boys lips for a chaste kiss. Ciel follows him as he pulls away, craving the contact, and manages to sneak in a few more fleeting pecks.

"I'm not considerate at all. I simply don't want to risk being caught by the Queen. She'd punish us for years to come." Ciel sighs, grimacing at the thought.

"Oh? Do you think the Queen would truly be able to handle me?" Sebasitan inquires mischievously, moving even closer to the small body before him—already fitting snugly into the corner. Delicate fingers wind around his tie.

"Of course not, Mr. Michealis. I am clearly the only human in existence that can handle you." Ciel assures, a grin of his own seeping onto his features as the teen pushes off the wall. He maneuvers around Sebastian, walking casually to the mans desk and leading him along with the tie turned leash. The student pushes the teacher into his chair, his small fist wrapping further into the fabric of his dress shirt. Ciel climbs onto Sebastians lap, straddling his legs and effectively making himself the taller of the two. He leans down to the mans ear, nibbling the lobe with sharp teeth—but only long enough to elicit a moan from the body beneath him. "I'm the only one who can do this to you, control you—dominate you." Ciel whispers into Sebastians ear, "I own you."

Sebastians hips rise, pushing into the small body, large hands grasping at the teens hips, fingertips leaving white indents in their wake. The teen encourages the touch, grinding against the demons clothed arousal. Little moans bubble past Ciels lips at the roughness of the contact, both the hands and elsewhere. "If—if you wish to dominate me—own me in such a way, I best get compensation." the demons voice is laced heavily with lust but still carries a tone of seriousness. "You're also mine, no one should touch you but me." Sebastian states, finger dipping below Ciels pant line and caressing the soft flesh of his hip, fingers trailing over the bone. Ciels breath hitches—again, Sebastian has a knack for it—and he trembles with excitement.

"I—ah!—thought we already—mnn—established this." Ciel manages to spit out between laps of focus, his butler masterfully undoing his pants with one hand.

"Sometimes I simply like to remind you." Sebastian explains, finger trailing teasingly down the length of the teens arousal.

"It's not like I'll forget." Ciel rasps, fingers raking down Sebastians chest and griping at his leather belt.

"True, but I don't think you mind the reminder. It seems to excite you, in fact." The demon increases the pressure of his hand on the boy, palming him roughly to accentuate his point.

"I could say the same for you." The teen gasps out, one hand fluttering over Sebastians, the other pulling at the belt without much success. "Take it off." he orders, giving the offending leather a swift tug.

"As you wish." the demon chuckles, releasing the teens hip and taking Ciels hand at his belt. The older man guides the boys fingers, dictating his movements in undoing the article and pulling it open. The demon does not, however, release the dainty hand after the completion of the request. Instead, the buttons and zipper of the teachers tented trousers are quickly done away with, Sebastian running the boys fingers over his still undergarment concealed length.

"Urgh, I can't take it anymore—just take it off! All of it!" the teen hisses, hooking his finger under the elastic of Sebastians boxers and letting his finger rake across the hot skin there. Sebastian shivers, releasing the boys hand and reclining in his chair.

"I'm beginning to think that you can't handle this yourself, young master." the demon smirks. Ciel huffs.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." the teen declares, "But I do hope you've brought a change of clothing. These one's aren't going to make it." he adds, an evil glint in his eye. A split second later, dainty fingers tear open Sebastians dress shirt, popping all of the buttons across the room in a scattered plastic-to-linoleum symphony. Ciel's lips instantly connect with the exposed skin of Sebastians collar bone, teeth nipping at the flesh.

"Oh my, you can be quite the little savage." the demon says in amusement, grinning as the teen moves his ministrations gradually lower, fingers sprawling out on his exposed chest, tweaking his nipples. Ciel nuzzles into the demons stomach briefly—affectionately—before continuing his trail of bites down to Sebastians pant line. The teen pulls away, removing himself from the teachers lap entirely. The demon raises an eyebrow as the boy turns away from him and picks up a paper from his desk, inspecting it.

Ciel suddenly pushes everything on the desk forward, office supplies clattering to the floor and papers flying through the air. The boy turns back to Sebastian then, as if nothing had happened. He grips the mans pants.

"Lift your hips." Ciel orders.

"Gladly." and pants and underwear are ripped from his body and thrown into a heap on the floor. The teen crawls back onto the teachers lap, one hand fluttering about the stiff organ before him while the other tangles into silken black hair. Hungry lips collide, fingers closing tightly around the hot organ, hips lifting into the friction. Ciel toys with the member in his hand, switching from running his fingertips down its length and back to griping the pulsing organ and rubbing his thumb into the slit. Sebastian trembles under the teen, one hand repositioning itself on Ciels hip, the other snaking into blue hair. Their lips mold together again, tongues engaging in a lazy battle for dominance.

"You're wearing too much." Sebastian states breathily after a few moments, breaking the kiss to allow his human partner to breathe. Ciel's chin drops onto the demons shoulder, his hand still slowly pumping at the cock in his grasp.

"Then fix it." Ciel breathes into Sebastians ear, running his tongue along the lobe. Not even a second later, the teen is lifted into the air as the teacher stands, legs still hooked around the bare body rubbing against him. His clothed bottom meets the cold hard surface of Sebastians desk and it takes Ciel a moment to realize that the teacher is undoing his pants with this teeth. The teen leans back, totally enjoying the erotic show presented to him—that is, until the pants are suddenly removed and his bare ass greets the chilly wooden desk.

"Fuck! That's c-cold!" the teen hisses, arching into Sebastian and seeking his body heat. As soon as the words leave his lips his long sleeved shirt is pulled over his head, eliciting a yelp and a shiver from the boy. Sebastians smothers out his complaints with his lips, pecking the boy sensually on the lips before snaking down to his leaking member.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up." And he does. His hot mouth slips snugly around the throbbing organ, warm tongue grinding against the bottom as Sebastian takes him right to the base. Ciel's delicate fingers tangle roughly into the teachers hair, his back arches, a low, melodic moan slivers out of his throat, and he can't help but to move inside of the hot orifice around his cock. Sebastian lets him do as he pleases for a moment before yielding the boys thrusting with his large hands. The demon removes the organ from his mouth with a _'pop,'_ licking the underside once more and digging his tongue into the oozing slit before standing up again.

The demon can't help but grin at the writhing mess that is Ciel Phantomhive, sprawled out on his desk shivering and gasping in his naked glory. Sebastian leans over the boy and brings a hand up to stroke the boys face before tracing the teens lips with his fingers.

"Suck." the teacher orders. Ciels gaze—clouded with lust and want—meets the demons and his mouth opens, tongue darting out to envelop three fingers. The student takes them into his mouth greedily, mimicking Sebastians earlier actions on his member and thoroughly coating the digits with saliva. Ciel jerks his head up, pulling away from the dripping fingers with a _'pop'_ of his own and exposing the pale column of his neck to the demon. Sebastian attacks it hungrily, littering the soft flesh with little bites and decorating it with spots of purple as his moistened hand travels down the teens body.

Ciel, having been totally absorbed with the violation of his neck, releases a surprised hiss at the intrusion of Sebastians finger. The student stiffens for a moment, but relaxes as the demon trails his lips up his jaw line.

Another finger is inserted, but this time Ciel's yelp is silenced by the teachers lips. Sebastian moans into the kiss, the tightness around his fingers exciting him even further. He begins probing the inside of the boy, scissoring and hooking his fingers. The body beneath him jolts, arches, and trembles as Sebastians fingertips brush his prostrate.

"Hnng—hurry! Just stick it in already!" Ciel cries out, fully hooking his legs around the older mans waist and pulling him closer roughly. Sebastian stills his fingers.

"Are you sure?"

Ciel nods, biting his lip and grinding against the older male, heels digging into his back. The teacher pulls out his fingers and takes hold of the teens hips, the tip of his leaking erection brushing the teens tight entrance. Ciels arms loop around Sebastians neck, pulling the man down onto him and digging his well groomed nails into the demons hard flesh.

With one steady movement Sebastian finally pushes into the boy. He can almost swear that—for a moment—his eyes rolled back in his head in pure unadulterated pleasure. Every time he has sex with Ciel—he cannot recall how many times he has indulged in his master at the moment, his mind too far gone, though he knows it's many—the boy seems remarkably _tighter_ than he had the time before.

For the first time in a long time, the music room is filled with music—real music, not the sour attempts of amateur students grasping misused instruments—but the music of pure, blissful sex. Baritone moans blend with tenor cries and overlapping murmurs of names and sweet nothings. Bodies tangle together—like sounds—and in the midst of it all neither Ciel nor Sebastian are entirely sure where one starts and the other begins.

Minutes pass, the tempo accelerates, the noise crescendos— "Oh! Nnn Sebastian! Ah, t-there!" —the desk creaks with a wavering rhythm— "Ahh, I-I'm going to..." "Mmm me too...!" —they climax in unison, arching into one another then curling in, using one another as support as they ride it out, letting the final note linger in the air.

The only noise in the room is their breath, heavy and bouncing off skin. Their necks—like birds—are hooked around the others shoulder, faces half buried in each others hair. They do not move for an immeasurable amount of time, simply remaining perched on Sebastians desk, fingers entwined.


End file.
